Awaken the Red Ranger
Awaken the Red Ranger is the first and premiere episode of Power Rangers Star Defenders. Plot The episode opens with a flashback to when Zordon was sacrificed to stop the United Alliance of Evil. A mother proceeds to tell her young child about how they thought it was the end of Dark Specter and the United Alliance of Evil forever, but somebody had managed to find a way to revive Dark Specter and gather an army. The mother's brother had proceeded to then go and gather every Power Ranger from across time and space, bar the mother since she had been expecting her son at the time, and the Power Rangers had failed to stop the New United Alliance of Evil. Some Rangers were captured, most managed to escape, but some (including the Red, Blue, Black and Yellow Rangers of Megaforce and the Blue, Black, Yellow and Silver Rangers of Overdrive) had died. The mother, who is Karone, is asked by her son if the Rangers will ever beat the New United Alliance of Evil. Karone proceeds to say that she isn't certain, but her son proceeds to ask that if they were beaten 'would the universe go back to being happy' and he adds that he 'wants to see the stars smile like you smile'. Karone proceeds to hug her young son after that remark. Ten years later, the New United Alliance of Evil proceeds to celebrate their near ten year anniversary of conquering the universe. The leader, Insidior proceeds to thank his four generals for their help in conquering the universe and a toast is called. One person there, however, doesn't drink. SiniSting quickly figures out he's a spy and pulls off the cloak and reveals the Red Space Ranger. The Red Space Ranger manages to quickly escape. Dark Specter is quick to order Sagittarrow to send the troops to find and destroy the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger lands on a flat planet and demorphs, revealing himself to not be Andros, but Hokulele, Karone's son. He proceeds to begin to think of a way to think of an excuse for his mother about what he was up to, before the Invakers begin to attack the planet. Hoku is about to activate his uncle's morpher, but there's a flash of green, yellow and black. The trio who comes from these lights, one human female, one seemingly human male, and one male robot, proceed to morph into the Green, Yellow, and Black Star Defender Rangers. The three Rangers proceed to fend off the Invakers with ease and teleport out, but Hoku manages to grab onto the Green Ranger and goes up to the ship with them. Hoku is then introduced to the group, but is soon teleported off after confirming he doesn't know about the Star Spheres. However, the group has to teleport down to Sirius due to Hoku stealing a Comet Morpher before he was booted off. On the planet, Hoku begins to try to figure out a way to obtain a Star Sphere, but ends up encountering a native. Hoku morphs into the Red Space Ranger, but this ends up enraging the native further. The Star Defender trio arrives and manages to get the two to stop fighting, yet the native continues to say that the Power Rangers are to blame for him being all alone. The native explains his planet had a great military force, unlike any other planet, but it was decimated by the NUAE before the universe considered it a serious threat. The native adds that a distress signal was sent, but nobody ever came. Theta, the pilot of the ship the Rangers use, confirms that the signal was never received. After a moment of comfort for the native, Connie attempts to take the Comet Morpher off of Hoku. The native proceeds to defend Hoku and the two escape. Hoku proceeds to ask if the native can remember his name, to which he says he can't, but he remembers his people calling him 'Doggie'. Above the planet, Sagittarrow has managed to track the energy from the Star Spheres and sends the forces down to Sirius to find the Star Spheres. Hoku proceeds to offer to take Doggie with him back to Mirinoi and he proceeds to accept it before the planet is attacked by the NUAE. Hoku proceeds to morph into the Red Space Ranger again and plans to clear a pathway for himself and Doggie to get away, while the Star Defender trio morphs and fights off the Invakers. While flying, the Red Space Ranger gets knocked hard enough to be forced to dimorph, but he managed to stay to his goal in spite of near death and is rewarded with the Leo Star Sphere. He proceeds to ride down on a meteor shower to the planet and morphs into the Red Star Defender Ranger. After the four Rangers defeat some more Invakers, Green and Yellow summon their Zords and head to a carrier ship. Red, albeit accidentally, manages to summon his Zord and joins them. After an attack on the two Zords, Red manages to dock the Chameleon and Dorado Star Zords onto his Leo Star Zord to form an incompleted Megazord. Doggie proceeds to become the Blue Star Defender Ranger and, alongside Black, goes into space with their Zords and form the Star Defender Megazord. The five Rangers manage to beat an enemy mecha with a powerful finisher. Later on, Theta introduces Hoku and Doggie to the Commander. The Commander is quick to suggest that Hoku tells his mother about him being the Red Ranger and he proceeds to head back to Mirinoi to do so. Star Spheres *Red Star Defender Ranger - Leo (Regulus Meteor), Leo (Leo Star Zord) *Blue Star Defender Ranger - Lupus (Lupus Star Zord) *Black Star Defender Ranger - Taurus (Aldebran Boomerang), Taurus (Taurus Star Zord) *Green Star Defender Ranger - Chameleon (Alpha Chameleontis Whiplash), Chameleon (Chameleon Star Zord) *Yellow Star Defender Ranger - Dorado (Alpha Doradus Sword Dance), Dorado (Dorado Star Zord) Errors Notes *'Star Defender Megazord Combinations:' ** ** *When the Black Ranger calls to Theta to teleport them up, he references the iconic 'Beam me up, Scotty' line from Star Trek. *When Connie, Mako and Bullbot morph into their Ranger forms, Sagittarrow says 'All troopers focus your fire on... on the Power Rangers!'. This line is based on Agent Kallus' line of 'All troopers focus your fire on... on the Jedi!' when Kanan revealed himself as a Jedi in Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion. See Also *Space.1: The Super Stars of Space - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuuranger (fight footage and story) *Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle - Super Sentai counterpart in Gokaiger (some footage from the war against the Rangers and the NUAE) *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger (some fight footage of the three Dino Power Ranger teams) *Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival! - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger (footage of Red Ninja Steel Ranger defending Red Alien Ranger and Red Ninja Storm Ranger)